Los juegos del Hambre: Leyendas
by Antermaris
Summary: "Rise of the brave tangled dragons AU" Tras el miedo y la muerte, los juegos del hambre han provocado también consecuencias para los guardianes. Pitch acumula poder poco a poco mientras que la gente en los distritos sufre sin esperanza alguna. ¿Podrá alguien ayudarlos? Jackunzel/Mericcup
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Siempre uno tiene un poco de esperanza para no ser elegidos a participar de los terribles "Juegos del Hambre" que eran conocidos como un honor para quien debería acudir.

Desde que los prisioneros de guerra fueron esclavizados y separados por distritos, todo lo que sabían de su forma de vida había cambiado. Vivir o morir, pisotear o ser pisoteado. Soportar la hambruna que habitaba en todos los hogares y la humillación por parte del "Capitolio".

Cada pedazo de pan era apreciado y luego, añorado. Pero si llegas a entrar a Los Juegos del Hambre, tu vida es lo que más intentaras apreciar…

Así a lo largo de los años, muchas personas murieron para divertir a la gente pero, ¿qué hechos ocurrirían si están involucrados seres más allá de ser humanos y con capacidades que ninguno jamás podría realizar? ¿Será posible que los tributos puedan escapar de la muerte en los 24º Juegos del Hambre?

* * *

**Nota de autor: Para leer esta historia, no es necesario haber leido el libro o visto la pelicula de "Los Juegos del Hambre" puesto que no tendrá mucha relatividad los hechos entre ambas. En caso necesario, añadiré datos adicionales al final del capítulo aunque posiblemente ya lo haya explicado en el mismo relato.**

**Esta historia tendrá muertes por lo que les recomiendo no encariñarse con algun personaje. Reitero, los hechos que van a pasar no seran para nada de un juego del hambre "normal". Eso lo descubriran más adelante ustedes :)**

**Como adelanto, les dejaré el primer episodio.**

**"Que la suerte esté de su lado"**

**Antermaris, fuera.**


	2. Capítulo 1

Jack

Si creías que con ser personas conocidas mundialmente íbamos a salvarnos de esta crueldad, estás equivocado.

Mi vida era la mejor de todas, inclusive envidiarías el tenerlo si te lo contara. Sí, dinero y mucho poder pero no lo tomen a mal, no es como si realmente viviera de ello y es precisamente una de las razones por las que intentaba donar dinero a los Distritos.

Mi nombre es Jackson Overland, un supuesto actor de primera clase que es conocido por mi mejor actuación como "Jack Frost". ¿El chico espiritual con poderes del hielo? Ese mismo y les diré que la razón por la que haya triunfado fue porque precisamente no necesitaba muchos efectos visuales en mi película… Ellos me daban un poco de su magia y yo la incrementaba con la mía. Mi gran secreto. Bueno, no es que haya tenido que actuar realmente.

Creo que ya saben de qué va la historia de la película. Seres con poderes que protegen a los niños y solo son vistos si creen en ellos, bla bla bla… Lindo ¿no? Pues les tengo una gran noticia, esa historia es en parte real. Bueno, lo era hasta que se produjo esta serie de acontecimientos… Los juegos del Hambre.

Millones de Niños fueron perdiendo sus creencias hacia los guardianes y con ello, también iba su felicidad. Cada año veía como a veces eran elegidos en cada dichoso lugar llamado Distrito y enviados a matarse entre sí. ¿Cómo creen que nos afectó? Pues los guardianes perdimos parte de nuestros poderes y vivíamos en presencia de los actos más crueles sometidos por el capitolio, ver morir a un niño inocente por diversión.

Era muy mala nuestra posición que inclusive alguien como yo que no era visto por nadie debía proporcionar alguna ayuda a los guardianes y así fue que me eligieron para ser uno, cosa que no negué por obvias razones. Quizás me mostré un poco rebelde en nuestra película pero ahora no era momento para estupideces. Aclaro que esa historia tuvo ciertas modificaciones que explicaré luego…

Pensé que con una situación tan grave como esta, el hombre de la luna elegiría a más de uno para convertirse en guardián pero sólo fue a mí. Fue tan inesperado que cuando me alumbró a todo mi cuerpo, supe que algo estaba sucediéndome, a pesar de que me veía normal como siempre. La luz fue desapareciendo y se volvió todo silencioso, con un montón de miradas sobre mí a la expectativa de algo inusual, algo que resultó ser algo extremadamente inimaginable… Volví a vivir.

Claro, todos mis poderes y aspecto físico seguían igual pero cuando Norte puso una mano encima de mi hombro, supe que algo andaba mal. Siempre tenían cuidado de hacerlo por el frío corporal que poseía… Y bien resulté decirlo, "poseía" porque al tocarme escuché que me decía "_Tu cuerpo no está frío._" Y así fue la manera en que descubrí que volvería al mundo humano y no como algo inexistente sino como una persona viva.

–Así que esto es lo que planea…– Mencionaba Norte a mi lado asombrado con tan grande transformación.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, miraba mis manos pero resultaba que todo se veía normal e incluso hice nieve para comprobar que no había perdido mis poderes. Conejo se acercó para tocarme también y claramente se asombro junto con Norte. Luego de esto, se alejó de mí.

– ¿Entonces el chico ahora es un humano? ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? – Gritó molesto el Conejo de Pascuas mientras me señalaba como si se tratara de una peste o un estorbo en vez de una ayuda frente al desastre.

–No creo que sea humano – Decía Hada en referencia a la nieve que acaba de hacer en mis manos–. O quizás al menos no completamente.

Sandman y el hada de los dientes solo quedaban en silencio tratando de buscar la respuesta, por suerte no se acercaron a tocarme porque ya me sentía bastante acosado. Norte solo caminaba en círculos pensando mientras ponía una mano en su barba.

–Ahora que soy humano, ¿podrán verme los demás? – Me giré a preguntarles y esto les generó una idea a los demás.

Norte ordenó a unos yetis a preparar el trineo mientras los demás sonreían con entusiasmo. Se armó un gran revuelo y Sandman hacía dibujos con arena que resultaban ser cohetes artificiales. ¿De qué me perdí?

–Esto es increíble, Jack. Si es lo que creo que eres… ¡Tú eres nuestra única salvación para esas personas!– Decía Hada volando con dificultad hacia mí con una gran sonrisa. Sandman solo levantaba los pulgares en alto. ¿Era el único que no entendía?

Conejo se acercó con una evidente sonrisa y todos giramos hacia él. Este se cruzó de brazos y soltó una risa engreída mientras me llamaba ingenuo, por no saber lo que pasaba claramente. Debió de ser muy importante lo que estábamos por hacer porque ni siquiera me hicieron el voto para "convertirme en un guardián". Intenté preguntarle al Hada pero Norte apareció ordenando que fuéramos para el trineo, cosa que fueron con tan entusiasmo, a excepción de Conejo que quería ir a través de sus hoyos. De todas maneras, terminó yendo en el trineo.

Fuimos volando a gran velocidad a la ciudad más cercana posible. Era pasado del medio día y para esos entonces estábamos en invierno… Mi temporada favorita. Era uno de los lugares que acaba de hacer mi trabajo con la nieve. La gente iba abrigada de un lado para otro mientras que algunos niños jugaban con la nieve en el parque. Sonreí para mi mismo sabiendo que esa gran cantidad lo había puesto para ese propósito.

El trineo se detuvo arriba de un edificio para que nadie nos viera. Todos voltearon hacía mi y nuevamente me sentí acosado. ¿Me habré vuelto más sexy? Reí para mis adentros por ese chiste.

–Jack, es hora de probar nuestra teoría– Dijo Norte con una gran sonrisa mientras con su mano me señalaba hacia donde debía ir–. Ve con esos niños.

–Y no lo arruines todo, ¿quieres? –Mencionó arrogantemente Conejo con una sonrisa; si no fuera porque estaba tan confundido por todo esto, le congelaría esa cara y se arrepentiría de haber sonreído provocadoramente.

Bajé del trineo y volé en dirección a los niños. Caminé tranquilamente hasta que empecé a escuchar murmullos a mi espalda. Volteé y me encontré con una pareja caminando fuera del parque para cruzar la calle que miraban hacia donde estaba. Los ignoré y volví a centrar mi atención a los niños que, al sentir mi presencia, me miraron. La pareja seguro habrá estado hablando de un posible hijo que iban a tener porque solo lo que había en la dirección de su mirada era yo y los niños, y era obvio que sólo verían a los niños.

A paso lento que daba, mi respiración se aceleraba. No quería soportar la idea de que nuevamente no me vieran, ser algo que no existe. Soy el espíritu del invierno pero realmente era fastidioso que pensaran que era mera coincidencia u obra de algún guardián las creaciones que yo hacía, hasta algunos decían que era por la rotación de la Tierra… Ingenuos.

– ¿Quién es él? –Preguntó una niña a sus amigos– ¿No tendrá frío?

–No lo conozco pero ese debe estar loco para andar así con este tiempo– Comentó ajustándose las gafas que tenía uno de ellos.

Levanté una ceja con lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿habrán estado hablando de mí? Con mi cetro volé por encima de ellos y me quedé a unos centímetros de su lado, y ahí reaccioné. Todo lo que tanto me costaba entender ahora tenía sentido…

– ¡Mira! ¡Puede volar! –Exclamaba uno con gran entusiasmo mientras se acercó a mí.

–Disculpe señor, ¿cómo hizo eso?

– ¿Podría enseñarnos a volar?

– ¿Por qué tiene el cabello blanco? ¿Es usted en realidad un viejo?

Quedé estupefacto. No podía moverme y cada pregunta que me hacían parecía ser parte de un sueño. Me agaché para estar a su altura y los mire incrédulo a cada niño que me preguntaban interminables preguntas. Eran cuatro en total y con apariencia de alrededor de ocho años. Creo que lloraría de la emoción si fuera un sentimental. Les pregunté conteniendo mi alegría "_¿realmente pueden verme?_", a la cual ellos solo asintieron.

¡Me podían ver! ¡Luego de trescientos años podían verme! Solté varias risas y me acerqué a uno de ellos para alzarlo. Este se asustó a primeras pero luego de que sentía lo que era volar, comenzó a reír junto conmigo mientras que los demás exclamaban. Este momento se volvió el más feliz de mi vida y jamás lo olvidaría. Tomé un poco de aire y grité:

– ¡Soy Jack Frost! ¡No lo olviden jamás!

El sentir el tacto de los niños, escucharlos reír, ver sus sonrisas y mostrando admiración hacia mí. Era todo un obsequio… Yo solo los acompañaba con mis risas y creaba más nieve para así jugar con ellos. Primero fue una guerra de bolas de nieve, que quien recibió más tiros apropósito fui yo para saborear aun mejor que esto no era un sueño, sino algo real.

Ya no me sentía más solo y agradecía mil veces a la luna por este gran regalo. Una nueva oportunidad de continuar mi interminable vida, escuchando la felicidad de los niños con verme. ¡Por fin era feliz!

Proseguí a jugar con ellos en trineo creándoles una pista en todo el parque y creaba muñecos de nieve con la misma forma de cada niño e incluso las que me pedían, de osos de peluches hasta superhéroes de comics que por suerte conocía. Bueno, se podría decir que intenté hacerlo ya que el arte no es mi punto fuerte.

Pero toda felicidad acabo cuando escuché un grito. Las sonrisas desvanecieron y toda atención fue puesta en una mujer adulta que corría tras un niño y agarrarlo en sus brazos. Las gafas que tenía cayeron al suelo y me acerque a tomarlo pero para ello, la mujer lo tomó antes que yo y se apartó de mi unos pasos con una cara aterrada que se dirigía hacia mí… Debía ser mi imaginación.

– ¡Mamá, el es Jack Frost! ¡El hizo nieve para jugar con nosotros! –Le gritaba el niño mientras trataba de librarse del agarre de su madre.

– ¡Anthony! ¡¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?! –Eso fue lo que necesitaba para saber que podía verme– ¡Sea lo que sea aléjese de mi hijo!

¿Los adultos también podían verme? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Intenté calmar la situación tratando de hablar pero ella sólo corrió pidiendo ayuda. Varios hombres la socorrieron y escucharon lo que decía.

Ya veía venir lo que pasaba así que me despedí de los niños mientras podía.

–Lo siento, ojalá hubiese podido jugar más tiempo con ustedes.

– ¡Pero Jack, yo quería volar!

–Lo siento… Otro día los veré de nuevo.

Fue un golpe duro el ver sus caras marcando una tristeza que claramente era por causa mía. Los hombres me vieron y se acercaban a mí corriendo rápidamente mientras me gritaban "¡Hey! ¡Aléjate de ellos maldito monstruo!" y otras palabras similares. Tomé mi cetro con fuerza y volé lejos de ellos justo cuando estaban a un metro de mí.

Los hombres abrieron los ojos asustados mientras me miraban cuando me alejaba. Comenzaron a gritar advirtiendo mi presencia a las demás personas que estaban por el alrededor. Todo termino en un desastre…

Al volar hacía donde estaban los demás en el trineo, ellos trataron de calmarme y a la vez consolarme. Norte se encontraba serio y prefirió discutirlo todo cuando llegáramos al polo norte.

–Oh Jack… Lo lamento tanto por lo que acabas de pasar…– El hada de los dientes trato de consolarme, pero yo solamente me encontraba aturdido y a la vez enojado.

–Jack, creo que ya sé por qué el hombre de la Luna te hizo así – Mire a Norte esperando para que continuara su explicación–. Veras, con esto que he visto recientemente demuestra que no sólo los niños pueden verte, sino que también los adultos y demás edades sin necesidad de que crean en ti o no.

–Y ¿por qué no te tomaste la molestia al menos de explicármelo? ¡Lo que pasé no fue algo realmente agradable! ¡Por fin fui visto por un niño y todo se arruinó!

Norte suspiró mientras que los demás quedaron callados. Quizás si me hubiese advertido no hubiese actuado sin prudencia con mis poderes, quizás hasta incluso no hubiese arruinado todo espantando a la gente. Quizás hubiese sido feliz por un minuto más…

–Lo sé, Jack. Tienes todo el derecho de enojarte pero tampoco quería ilusionarte sin saber si tenía razón o no– Me ahorré una grosería para mí mismo–. Lo importante es que con esto eliminé todas las sospechas y sé que tiene planeado el hombre de la Luna para ti.

Suspiré y pase una mano por mis cabellos blancos. Había olvidado por completo la difícil situación que teníamos, relajé mis hombros y lo miré para que continuara con su explicación.

–Jack, ahora con tu nueva condición. Podrás mezclarte con los humanos y ayudar a los que están atrapados en los Distritos– Creo que dejé de respirar y mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y volvió a latir cuando lo escuché–. Nosotros te ayudaremos para que te infiltres en el capitolio y ayudes a esa gente.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Merida**

**Capítulo 2**

El frío que había en toda la zona era devastador y mucha gente enfermaba en estas temporadas. Nuestro distrito estaba más rodeado por montañas y por lo que consta, los fríos vientos era lo más común que había en este lugar.

Supongo que querrán saber quién soy yo. Me llamo Merida DumBroch y soy una de las adolescentes más que ocupan junto con otras personas de varias edades el distrito 10. Es algo seguro que por el helado clima, debíamos tener algún abrigo o algo para contener el calor para nuestros cuerpos y así no pasar frío pero solo era una sola parte de la población y precisamente no podía llamarse abrigo sino "pieles".

El distrito 10 se encargaba del ganado y, dadas las circunstancias, caza. Los codiciosos del capitolio a quienes tanto odiaba, buscaban la carne fresca de los animales más exóticos que pudiera haber por las zonas y por supuesto, nosotros somos los esclavos sirvientes que les entregaban lo que querían a cambio de unas pocas monedas y así tener el pan de cada día. Yo era una de esas cazadoras y sin dudas es mejor así que ganárselo suciamente para complacer a hombres.

Mi habilidad con el arco es el mejor que todas las personas que habitan en el distrito y ni hablemos del manejo de la espada. A ocultas mi padre me entrena para mi defensa propia de cualquier peligro en las afueras del distrito 10. A veces los agentes de la paz te dejaban ir más allá de las fronteras pero solamente con un rastreador inyectado dentro de tu brazo, quizás dentro de la sangre y solamente si eran jóvenes dentro de la edad para los Juegos del Hambre. El que quisiera escapar, iba corriendo a una muerte segura tarde o temprano. Los límites de las fronteras estaban vigilados. No importa que tan bien se esconda, a menos que cambiara cada gota de su cuerpo no podría ocultarse del capitolio. Lo extraño es que los límites no están electrizados. Es como si tentaran a tu persona para que intentes escapar.

Uno pensará que es muy generoso dejarlos ir de caza con rastreador pero en realidad no es tan fácil como parece. Debías comprar esa libertad temporal y sólo lo hacías a cambio de un nombre más para la urna o entregando la mitad de tu botín. Muchas veces resultaba difícil cazar por lo que generalmente acumulabas tu nombre para la cosecha1.

Mi madre es quien cuida de mis tres hermanos mientras que mi padre y yo nos vamos de cacería. El y yo conocemos tan bien el terreno que hasta incluso llegamos a encontrar caballos. Cuando tenía 12 años me iba a la zona prohibida y cazaba para vender algo en el mercado negro y ahí fue que encontré a mi amigo fiel Angus. Me costó gran trabajo domarlo pero valió cada segundo.

Muy pocas veces iba con permiso más allá de la zona prohibida. Odiaba los rastreadores y en especial a los agentes de la paz puesto que siempre tuviera la oportunidad, los insultaba en sus caras pese a que recibiera bofetadas a cambio. Mi padre siempre me regañaba por ello hasta incluso me prohibió ir de cacería pero soy demasiado obstinada como para dejarlo así como así, sin mencionar el detalle de que necesitábamos dinero.

Si no había dinero, recurría a las teselas. Las teselas era un poco de comida, casi nada, a cambio de un nombre adicional en la Urna para ya saben que evento especial. Yo recurrí a ellas solo tres veces, sólo para darle de comer a mis hermanos. Por mi parte, yo me bastaba con lo que sea que encontrara.

Soy una guerrera, no me permitiría quedar en casa sentada mientras los demás hacen el trabajo. Mi pasión esta puesta en mi arco y me va bastante bien en ello, no desperdiciaría mi talento. Lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Aquí me encuentro con mi amado Angus que a todo galope me ayudaba a darles caza a unos ciervos. Eran de mediano tamaños pero suficientes para el pan del día y el de mañana. Me estaba arriesgando a cazar en el valle cerca de la frontera pero no me iba a tardar mucho y para ocultar mi identidad llevaba una capa.

Tomé una de mis flechas, que yo misma hice en uno de mis ratos libres, y lo acomodé en mi arco para apuntar. El viento me tocaba el rostro y los copos de nieve adornaban mis rizos que no eran cubiertos por la capa mientras soltaba una bocanada de aire mientras miraba la punta de mi flecha y el ciervo. Solté mi mano derecha y di en el blanco.

El animal recibió el tiro en su lomo muy cerca de la pata así que cayó al suelo. Intentó levantarse pero al ver que no podía llamaba a su madre.

Me acerqué con Angus para luego quedarme un segundo a su lado y disculparme con el pobre animal. Siempre me imaginaba si le pasara algo así a Angus y únicamente me traía dolor por lo que a cada animal que mataba siempre le daba una disculpa y un" gracias". Era él o yo, pero además de mi estaba mi familia.

Consecutivamente tomé mi cuchillo y lo clavé en su cuello para acabar con su vida. Subí al caballo y lo deposite enfrente de mí. Pensar en la riqueza que esto me traería me alegró pero me demoré mucho…

– ¡Tu! ¡Alto ahí! –Eran tres hombres adultos que me habían visto.

– ¡Andando Angus! –Grité mientras con fuerza tiré de él para correr hacia los arboles.

Muchos lanzaron sus lanzas y algunos intentaban darle al caballo con flechas. Era un milagro que haya esquivado todas esas armas pero aun seguía bajo la vista de esos cazadores.

Estaba a dos metros de los arboles hasta que uno de los hombres se cruzó en mi camino apuntándome con su arco. Maldije en voz alta mientras tomaba una de mis flechas. A veces la gente se volvía traicionera y sólo para ver algunas monedas en su mano serían capaces de entregar a otros a los agentes de la paz. No quería dañar a uno del mismo distrito puesto que no había doctores que ayudaran pero si me detenía me robarían mi presa, matarían a Angus y de paso entregarían mi cabeza.

Velozmente apunté a su brazo y tiré mi flecha. El hombre gritó de dolor soltando el arma mientras reanudaba mi camino al bosque rodeándolo.

Miré por puro instinto hacia un costado para ver como otro sujeto me lanzaba un hacha justo hacia mi cara. Lo esquivé por centímetros pero la capa se deslizo para atrás revelando mi rostro y cabellos.

Mordí con fuerza y volví a ponerme la capa. Algunos se detuvieron viéndome y otros simplemente seguían intentando darme caza. Para ese entonces ya había entrado al bosque y me sentí a salvo. Me mezclé entre los árboles y cuando supe que no podrían encontrarme, desaceleré el paso de Angus.

–Bien hecho amigo…–Acaricié su cabello y nos dirigimos hacia el refugio.

Cuando había domado a Angus, le hicimos una especie de hogar para que no pasara frio, para él y otro caballo más, debajo de unas rocas que daban una cueva de perfecto tamaño para ellos. Lo cubrimos con ramas, enredaderas y varios troncos mientras que la nieve hizo el resto.

Me bajé del caballo para abrir la entrada y ahí estaba el otro animal acostado. Estaba preñada y por ello mi padre prefirió ir de caza en pie hasta que diera a luz su cría. Yo me encargaba de cuidarla trayéndole agua y alimento.

–Ya tranquilízate, amigo. Tu querida Erskina está bien…–Le hablaba a mi compañero mientras le hacía entrar.

Saqué mi cantimplora y llené de agua el pozo para Angus. Me acerqué hacia un rincón para agarrar un poco de leña recolectada y preparé una fogata. Cuando tuve el suficiente calor retiré mi capa enteramente y cubrí a los caballos que estaban los dos acostados, uno al lado del otro.

Por unos segundos quedé perdida en mis pensamientos recordando la caza mientras miraba la capa.

–Esos bastardos vieron mi rostro… ¡Maldición! –Grité llamando la atención de los dos animales. –Deberé ocultarme por un largo rato… Pero primero, descansaré un rato y luego a casa.

Me senté frente al fuego mientras empezaba a firmar mi arco con mi cuchillo. Me quedé un largo rato pensando en la triste vida que tenían todos los distritos y como se daban el lujo los del capitolio. El frío que hacía era un gran obstáculo e ir al médico no era un lujo que podíamos darnos para curarnos si nos enfermábamos. Éramos tratados como basura y siempre nos mentían en la cara con que esta vida era en realidad un regalo... Hasta los animales eran tratados mejor que nosotros. Comen, beben a manjares y se reproducen plácidamente para sencillamente morir.

Mi primer pensamiento sería morir matando a dos o tres antes que ser humillada y pisoteada por estos engendros pero luego aparece mi familia y me tengo que tragar mis palabras. En una disputa que hubo generada cuando un niño de trece años fue asesinado en los juegos del hambre, mi padre perdió la pierna. Él lo tomaba como un milagro porque fue un pequeño precio comparado con su vida pero para mí era aumentar mi odio. El que dañaran a mi familia era algo imperdonable.

Tras haber recuperado mis fuerzas, me incorporé y retiré mi capa de los caballos. Apagué el fuego y tome al ciervo, lo puse a mi espalda para llevar la carga. Dejé mi arma escondida dentro.

Era difícil caminar por la espesa nieve pero no había de otra. Siempre apresuraba el paso porque creía escuchar pasos y hasta a veces voces en el bosque. Una vez había escuchado risas y no dejaron de surgir detrás de mí hasta que llegué al pueblo. Mi madre dice que son los espíritus y le creo pero a veces pienso que hay algo más…

–Finalmente llegué…–Suspiré aliviada mientras me mezclaba con la gente.

Ocultando el animal bajo mi capa, caminé con apuro hacia el puesto de venta de carnes. El hombre me miró de arriba a abajo y lo siguiente fue al ciervo que le tiré enfadada sobre la mesa. Sonrió de costado al saber quién era y evitó seguir con sus miradas. Una vez que había hecho eso le había apuntado con una de mis flechas (cuando pude ocultar mi arma satisfactoriamente de los agentes de la paz bajo mi túnica) e irónicamente, parece que eso fue lo que le agradó para contratarme y traerle carne.

–Merida… Merida… Tardaste más que lo acordado. –Y aquí viene el intento de querer estafarme. –Creo que voy a descontarte algunas monedas por tu demora.

–O tal vez vaya a otro puesto a quien le interese pagarme por este gran banquete. –Le sonreí victoriosa. –Una carne como la que he conseguido no es normal y algunos pagarían el doble hasta el triple si me lo propusiera, Patrick. Sabes que las del ganado son intocables, puesto que los agentes nos vigilan, y lo que tengo ahora es un manjar para cualquiera.

–Tsk… De acuerdo. –La sonrisa se le había borrado de la cara y de su abrigo saco una bolsa de cuero para retirar unas quince monedas de oro. –Maldita seas pequeña cría. Si no fuera porque lo necesito para mi mercadería, no tendrías tanta suerte.

– ¿Oh? Entonces creo que quiero un aumento…–Me crucé de brazos mientras admiraba la escena que provocaba con mi regateo. –Diez monedas más.

– ¡Vete al diablo, estafadora! –Y me entregó el dinero con el bono extra que le había pedido.

– ¡Un gusto hacer negocios contigo! –Y salí de ahí victoriosa con una gran recompensa en mis manos.

Tras haber llegado a mi hogar, saludé a mis hermanos que me recibieron apenas pise un pie de la puerta para adelante. Contenta con lo que hice hoy pero cuando di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación y recostarme un rato, me encontré con mi madre y una mirada asesina.

–Merida, ¿Qué discutimos sobre cazar? –Suspiré y rodé los ojos por comenzar la misma charla de todos los días.

– ¡Mamá, he conseguido suficiente dinero para varios días! –Traté de evitar el regaño mostrando el dinero. –Con esto estaremos bien.

Creí que había cambiado la situación a mi favor pero su rostro seguía igual de enojado. Lidiar con mi madre es mil veces peor que tratar de hacer a un gato hablar.

– ¡Merida! ¿Qué pasaba si te vio alguien mientras cazabas? ¡¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de lo que haces?! –Y… Llegamos a tocar un tema sensible.

Sude frio al saber que eso mismo había pasado. Trate de pensar bien mis palabras y al parecer por la cara que había cambiado, mi madre se dio cuenta de que había pasado algo. Me agarró de los hombros y me miro directamente con el rostro más serio que nunca. Yo sólo me aterré porque estaba segura que mentir no me salvaría y no era algo que me hiciera bien hacer tampoco.

–Merida… Dime que nadie te vio. –El tono de preocupación en su voz llegó a mi alma, tanto que me hacía sentir peor la culpa. Cerré los ojos resignada sin necesidad de responder. – ¡Por el amor del cielo!

Ella me soltó y empezó a andar alrededor de la habitación tratando de aceptar las cosas. Yo sólo trataba de calmarla en vano. No me escuchaba, no podía escucharme… Su mente estaba en otra cosa y de seguro era por el terror que tenía si llegaba a perderme.

Entre los gritos que me daba, mi padre escuchó cada palabra cuando llegaba a la casa y con apuro entro a la habitación metiéndose en la situación. A cada momento me echaba miradas de enojo y preocupación cuando escuchaba la explicación de mi madre. Yo solo resoplé fastidiada, sabía que era grave pero no para tanto si podía evitar el reconocimiento si desaparecía por unos días en el bosque.

En cuanto pude decirles sobre mi idea, mi madre se puso histérica e incluso me prohibió a pensar en ello pero mi padre solo quedaba pensando sin aportar alguna palabra en el asunto.

– ¡Mamá, si esos mismos que me vieron no me encuentran por varios días pensaran que era de otro distrito o una simple alucinación y todo estará bien como antes!

– ¡No puedo dejarte hacer eso! ¡La cosecha es en tres días! –Gritó mi madre para luego hacer un gesto triste.

Era algo que siempre evitábamos hablar en la casa. Siempre ese tema nos volvía en un ambiente triste y decepcionante que mi padre propuso nunca hablarlo a menos que sea necesario, comúnmente durante los Juegos del hambre. Lo que más ponía mal a todos era la posibilidad de que yo fuera elegida para participar pero tenía mi fe en que no iba a ser así y si fuera lo contrario, se cuidarme por mi misma. Mi padre puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre haciendo que su mirada se fije en él.

–Elinor, entiendo que estés preocupada pero nuestra hija sabe cuidarse…–Fue como un peso menos de encima al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, esperé a la respuesta de mi madre por interrumpirlo pero no la hubo. –Ella se quedará en el refugio de caballos y volverá antes para la formación.

Mi madre suspiro para luego asentir en acuerdo a mi padre. Yo solo me acerqué y los abrace a ambos. Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Me sentí relajada, sin miedo y con apoyo. Estaba por dejar caer una lágrima pero la retuve por lo que me aparté de ello y preparé algunas cosas. Mi padre fue a su habitación para regresar con su espada en mano. Me la entregó y, con el orgullo más grande que tuve, la tomé.

–Con el dinero estarán bien hasta que vuelva, estaré bien.

Como último, oculté el arma bajo mis pieles y salí de la casa. Mis hermanos estaban afuera jugando con algunas ramas fingiendo ser espadas por lo que me reí y los abracé a cada uno de ellos.

Estaba segura de que sobreviviría, además no era la primera vez que desaparecía del Distrito. Nadie me molestaba y nada era obstáculo de lo que quisiera hacer estando sola en el bosque ni siquiera las voces que se oyen ahí dentro.

* * *

**Nota de autor: Y la vida de Merida fue presentada.**

**Quisiera aclarar que le he cambiado el relieve de Panem. La razón fue que quería darle un toque del ambiente de su pelicula. Como un consejo, tengan en cuenta el detalle de las montañas para más adelante... xD**

**Que tengan buen día!**

**Antermaris, fuera.**

**Valiente y Los juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hiccup**

**Capîtulo 3**

Me levanté con pocas ganas de mi cama y me puse las botas. Mi rutina era la misma de siempre, aburrida. No es como si quisiera que algo emocionante pasara en mi vida sólo que a este paso no encuentro un futuro muy hermoso que digamos. No pretendo ser alguien ingrato y desagradecido sino que simplemente que la chispa del entusiasmo desapareció en mi desde hace mucho tiempo.

Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, un nombre bastante largo y extraño por si me lo preguntan pero eso se debe a mis orígenes como vikingo… o al menos eso es lo que creo de mis ancestros. Mi distrito es el 2, las encargadas de las armas. Bueno, en realidad antes era de la minería y corte de piedra pero luego de la desaparición del distrito 13 nos encargamos de incluso hasta formar a los agentes de la paz.

No me siento parte del entorno que tenía, todos eran arrogantes y demasiados engreídos. Desde que tenía doce años fui a la academia a entrenar para participar posiblemente de los juegos del hambre. Un dolor de cabeza para mí. Yo era el centro de atención para sus burlas pues era el peor.

Siempre fui un asco para las luchas porque sinceramente no me gustaban. Me entretenía mejor haciendo las armas donde podía poner mi ingenio pero como yo era el debilucho del distrito, nadie me tomaba en serio. Al final, las armas que hacía quedaban como muestras o simples adornos en mi hogar. Menudo desperdicio.

Hoy tenía un examen en la academia y con muy pocas ganas me levanté de la cama. Me puse las botas y me lavé los dientes. Cabe destacar que mi distrito era el consentido del capitolio por lo que era algo normal lavarse los dientes. Cosas mínimas pero para mí significativas, me gustaba tener todos los dientes en su lugar. Tomé un bolso para llevar mi almuerzo y salí de mi casa.

Caminé lentamente mientras me imaginaba lo terrible que iba a pasar en unos minutos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué iba a presentarme, iría sólo para tener el presente en la lista y no conseguir regaños de mi padre.

Cuando entre al edificio, me encontré con toda la gente mirándome. Tenía en la frente escrita "perdedor" por lo que parecía porque se reían apenas cruzaban una mirada conmigo. Patapez Ingerman se acercó a mí con sus libros en manos para recibirme; él era otro marginado por el grupo.

–Hiccup, me sorprende que te hayas querido presentar. –Traté de sonreírle pero solo fue a medias.

–Hola Patapez, también me agrada verte.

–Acabo de encontrar un libro impresionante sobre especies que acaban de crear en el capitolio para los Juegos del Hambre. –Decía emocionado enseñándome la portada. –Bueno… Está un poco atrasado en realidad pero es muy útil.

–Quizás sería mejor hablar de eso cuando haya terminado el examen. –Tuve que cortar la conversación cuando veía como un pequeño grupo de gente se acercaba.

Era Patán y Astrid junto con sus seguidores. Ellos dos eran los dos que encabezaban los mejores peleadores de la academia, demasiado presumidos. Siempre que tuvieran la oportunidad se burlaban de mí en mi cara y ni siquiera debería replicar porque terminaba con un ojo morado por la chica rubia. En realidad ella era de solo observar y luego castigarme, no le gustaba que no quisiera arriesgar mi vida en los Juegos del Hambre.

Quise evitarlos yéndome pero apareció Brutacio para cortarme el camino. Por Odin que me hacia acabar la paciencia.

– ¡Hola Hiccup! ¿Intentabas escapar de nosotros otra vez? –Patán se cruzo de brazo mientras formaba una sonrisa. –Me pregunto por qué sigues aquí perdiendo el tiempo. Todos sabemos que si te eligen para los Juegos del Hambre, eres el primero en morir.

–Claro, eso si ustedes dejan de ofrecerse voluntariamente para los juegos. –Intenté seguirles el juego mandando al diablo la regla de no responderles. Astrid había fruncido el ceño.

– ¿Sabes Hiccup? Creo que esta vez te dejaremos el lugar en La Cosecha para que aprendas un poco sobre como cerrar la boca mientras alguno de otro distrito te clava una espada. ¿Qué opinas? –Astrid me miraba desafiantemente. Su mirada me penetró hasta atravesarme y el miedo me apodero de todo mí ser. Sólo guardé silencio. –Bien, eso pensé.

Bocón como salvación apareció llamándonos para que nos acercáramos y así tomar la lista de presentes. Tal parece que sus burlas lo dejaron pendiente porque me miraban como si "Esto no ha terminado" la cual hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo. Formamos una fila, uno al lado del otro con los brazos detrás de nuestra espalda.

–Bueno, chicos. Hoy le tomaré su examen final y el mejor tendrá la oportunidad de representarnos en los Juegos del Hambre. –Fue caminando a lo largo de toda la fila mientras hablaba. –Éste será el momento de demostrarme todo su potencial, no dejen nada fuera de lugar.

En una pausa, su mirada se dirigió hacia mí y acercó su rostro para estar frente a frente. Se me detuvo la respiración por sus temidas palabras.

–Sean el orgullo de sus familias… Den todo. –Y luego de decirlo, se acercó a una estantería llena de armas de madera. –Haremos una competencia. Los dividiremos en cuatro grupos con rondas eliminatorias. Les deseo suerte chicos.

Nuestros nombres fueron ordenados y me tocó pelear para mi mala suerte contra Brutacio. Como éramos muchas personas fuimos distribuidos en estos últimos dos días. Mañana se realizarían las semi-finales.

Pasaron horas y horas, veía como peleaban cada uno. Desde el más joven hasta el que llegaría a ser adulto. El sorteo de las pruebas era tan injusto que no importaría si le tocara a un novato pelear contra uno en su último año para participar de los juegos. Para mí era como tener un pre-evento de los juegos del hambre sólo que con armas de práctica.

En el turno de Astrid, vi como peleaba ferozmente sin darle oportunidad al adversario a respirar de sus ataques. No tenía compasión y ella lo disfrutaba. Ser la mejor era su gran cualidad y gran privilegio porque conseguía el respeto de todo el Distrito, incluso derrotó a personas en su último año. Cuando cayó su enemigo al suelo, me dedicó una sonrisa como para proyectarme miedo y hacerme sentir un inútil la cual lo logró.

El siguiente turno era mío. Suspiré mientras agarraba un escudo y un hacha de madera. Era liviano por lo que su agarre se me hizo más fácil de manejar. Por otro lado, brutacio eligió una lanza. Si se trataba de inteligencia, él era el peor pero esto no era un duelo de ajedrez sino de fuerza física.

– ¡Vas a caer, Hiccup! –Me intimidaba mi adversario señalándome con la lanza.

Tragué aire hasta que vi como Bocón daba la señal de dar inicio la pelea. Lo expulsé todo de golpe y esperé a que Brutacio corriera hacia mí. Él grito apenas dio el primer paso en mi dirección, no entendí la necesidad que tenía por hacer eso pero me puse en alerta. Agarré el escudo y cuando vi que estaba por darme, me protegí y lo desvié hacia un costado.

Algunos hubiesen aprovechado ese momento de abertura para propinarle un golpe pero ese no era yo. En vez de eso, di unos pasos para alejarme de él. Muchos se rieron de ello y la vergüenza pasó por mi cabeza. Fue solo un segundo de distracción que casi me hacía perder porque Brutacio volvió a atacarme con la lanza. Hizo varios movimientos rápidos en las que yo solo únicamente hacía era defenderme.

– ¡Animo, Hiccup! ¡Golpéale! –Gritó en modo de orden Bocón que se había cansado de solo verme protegiéndome.

Mi adversario nuevamente comenzó a correrme para intentar darme con su lanza. Para cuando estaba cerca de mí, cerré los ojos y me puse a un costado poniéndole el pie en su camino para que tropezara que terminó para sorpresa de todos, cayendo sobre el suelo. Su cuerpo rodó varias veces y su lanza terminó tirada hacia otro lado.

Cuando recuperé la noción de la realidad, corrí hacia él y le apunté con mi hacha dejándome la victoria. Todos quedaron en silencio sin poder asimilar aún lo que acababan de ver. Era común, ni yo me lo creía todavía.

–El ganador de esta pelea es Hiccup. –Y con una sonrisa, Bocón se acercó y me dio una palmada en mi espalda. –Bien hecho.

No pude evitar sonreír emocionado de saber cómo se escuchaba esas palabras dirigidas hacía mi. Era la primera vez que me alagaban y se sentía grandioso. No me importaba que haya sido por mera suerte, para mí era un gran avance. Astrid y Patán solo me miraban como si me imaginaran en mil maneras de morir.

Patapez se acercó para felicitarme y luego en el rato mientras los demás peleaban, leímos el libro que había traído.

–Patapez, esto únicamente muestra dragones. –Le miré un tanto desconcertado, creía que todo era mero invento.

–Lo sé, han estado modificando los genes de los animales hasta dar con ellos y, ¿qué crees? ¡Lo lograron! –Él mostraba un gran entusiasmo por estas nuevas especies. Yo solo pasaba las páginas rápidamente mientras le miraba de reojo. –Si quieres, puedes llevarte el libro y me lo traes mañana.

–Descuida, no necesitas hacerlo. –Traté de sonar lo menos hiriente al rechazar su oferta.

– ¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes, ya lo he leído varias veces.

Rindiéndome tomé el libro y lo guardé en el bolso. De paso tome mi almuerzo y me lo comí en pocos bocados. Era un pedazo de pescado cocinado. No era gran cosa pero al menos no hacía mi estomago gruñir.

Pasaron varias horas y volvieron a llamarme para luchar. Mi próximo encuentro era con Patán. Juré que ni siquiera intentaría luchar contra él, quería seguir caminando. Me llamaron para presentarme y lo hice pero sólo fue para decir que me rendía. Como respuesta recibí varias risas y burlas pero sabía cómo manejarlo. Prefería ser abucheado que tener un brazo roto así que lo siguiente que hice fue tomar mis cosas e irme. Ese minuto de alabanzas se había acabado.

En cuanto llegué a mi hogar, mi padre se encontraba sentado sirviéndose un poco de pescado a su plato. No se esperaba encontrarse conmigo y la verdad, yo tampoco. No era de hablar mucho con él, sus gustos eran muy diferentes a los míos y ni hablemos de la condición física de ambos. Yo era un enclenque comparado a su lado.

–Buenos días, papá. –Lo saludé mientras me acerqué a tomar un pedazo de pan e irme a mi cuarto.

–Buenos días, hijo. –Su tono de nerviosismo se notaba en el habla. – ¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas finales?

Casi me atragantaba con la comida cuando escuché su pregunta. Quise simular un poco mi impresión por lo que giré y traté de formar mi mejor sonrisa.

–Ahm… Bien, hoy derroté a Brutacio. –Sabía que eso no era lo que se refería en su pregunta pero intentaba cambiar de tema.

– ¿En serio? –Quedó atónito y no dejaba de mirarme con la boca abierta. – ¡Es increíble, Hiccup! ¡Entonces quiere decir que quedaste en un puesto alto para impresionar a tu padre!

Pasé una mano por mis cabellos mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle. Era la primera vez que lo veía orgulloso de mí y la verdad se sentía bien pero me deprimió saber que se llevaría una gran decepción. Suspiré y lo miré seriamente.

Mentí. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Todo lo que había hecho fue ponerle el pie por suerte para que cayera y lo hice ver como si fue todo parte de mi estrategia. Mi padre estaba expectante para que continuara mi relato y, exageradamente, lo hice. Bueno, con varias modificaciones.

– ¡Quedé en quinto lugar, papá! –Le decía fingiendo entusiasmo.

Mi padre se levantó abriendo sus brazos y abrazarme. Me susurró que estaba orgulloso de mí y mi gran desempeño. Yo sólo guardé silencio mientras también lo abrazaba un rato.

Cuando nos separamos, puso su brazo en mi hombro y me dijo que descansara porque me lo merecía. Supe que la culpa hacía que mis pies temblaran por lo que por más que intentaba cerrar los ojos, estos quedaban abiertos completamente.

Molesto busqué algo para pasar el rato por lo que agarré el libro que me había prestado Patapez y comencé atento a leerlo. Fue cuestión de minutos que me encontrara tan fascinado con cada tipo de especies que era narrado en el libro. Sus diferentes formas y estilos de pelea eran bastante peculiares. Me estuve preguntando cómo fue que lograron hacer semejante progreso pero mis ojos se volvieron cansados y volví a recostarme.

Increíblemente luego de tanta disputa en mi cabeza entre hacer lo correcto o no, logré dormirme. Fue poco tiempo porque me había despertado al tener una pesadilla. Estaba en medio de tanta gente, todos riéndose de mí mientras me tiraban basura. Mi padre estaba al final de mi camino que me miraba con total decepción. Yo solo salía corriendo del lugar tratando de esconderme.

El escenario cambio a un bosque. Me encontraba encima de una plataforma pequeña y a mi alrededor había más jóvenes que estaban en la misma situación que yo. Traté de razonar para saber donde estaba pero una bocina sonó y los chicos salieron corriendo hacia una dirección. Una donde había armas a la mitad del campo.

Quedándome quieto, algunos vinieron hacia mí para luego clavarme una daga que me habían lanzado. El dolor se sintió real, tanto que aunque estaba en mis últimos momentos agonizando no lograba despertar. Eran los juegos del hambre y yo era el primero en morir, como todos siempre me lo dijeron.

Tras recuperar la respiración, me senté al costado de mi cama y agarré mi cabeza con mis dos manos. Era patético y sin lugar a dudas, ese sueño era el reflejo mismo de mi estúpida existencia.

Levanté la mirada hacia el reloj y comprobé que había dormido tres horas. Me sorprendí porque sentía como si no había descansado en absoluto. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió dejándome perplejo ante la entrada de mi padre.

Este tenía un gesto serio, posiblemente enojado. Tomó una silla que estaba junto al escritorio y se sentó en el quedando frente a mí. No me encontraba de humor y esto, definitivamente lo iba a empeorar.

–Hiccup, me mentiste. –Ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos cuando me lo dijo. –Me has decepcionado.

* * *

**Nota de autor: He cambiado a Hiccup por la simple razón de que, tal cual lo muestran en la película, es de buen corazón. No desea matar personas, una situación muy diferente a que sean dragones.**

**Si encuentran algun error o falla, sientanse libres de avisarme. Sus comentarios me ayudarían a arreglar la historia y de paso, inspirarme con el apoyo que me dan xD**

**Otra cosa que quisiera avisar es que la redacción será como estas hasta que llegue el momento de mencionarlos a los cuatro juntos. Primero quiero detallar su forma de pensar, sentimientos y como habrán notado, sus estilos de vida. La siguiente y última en aparecer es nuestra inocente joven de laaaara cabellera.**

**Que tengan un buen día y Reviews please!**

**Antermaris fuera!**

**Los juegos del hambre y Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenecen.**


	5. Capítulo 4

** Rapunzel**

**Capítulo 4**

Llevaba varios meses oculta sin ser reconocida en el Distrito 11. La gente siempre me brindaba lo mejor para mi estadía y yo solamente aceptaba si era necesario o hasta incluso les pedía que les otorgara a alguien más.

Mi nombre es Rapunzel y la verdad, me gusta estar en este lugar porque me siento útil y libre. El distrito en el que estaba se dedicaba a la agricultura por lo que las riquezas y comodidad eran casi nulas. Las personas con las que he entablado una conversación siempre dicen que soy como un milagro para ellos aunque aún sigo creyendo que sólo exageran.

Quizás les surja dudas de cómo llegué a adorar este distrito. Pues hace poco tiempo escapé del capitolio para ayudar con mi gran y extraño poder. ¡Oh, cierto! Olvidé decirles que tengo una larga cabellera capaz de sanar hasta las peores heridas aunque por desgracia la muerte es lo único que no puedo remediar.

Mi madre llamada Gothel siempre me dijo que eso debía ser secretamente guardado porque había gente malvada que se atrevería a aprovecharse de ello. Recuerdo cada segundo, minuto, hora que pasaba encerrada a cuatro paredes de mi casa ocultándome de la sociedad. Poseía muchos pasatiempos y el mayor de todos era pintar.

El que pintara no me ayudaba del todo a saciar mis ganas de divertirme. Siempre molestaba a mi madre con tantas inquietudes que poseía del mundo más allá de la casa subterránea que empezó a traerme libros y más libros. En su mayoría eran libros de cocina seguida por libros de matemáticas y luego física. En ellas había ediciones de Los Juegos del Hambre.

Al principio me fasciné porque sería una de historia no informativa pero luego mi emoción fue desvaneciéndose al leer cada párrafo con dolores descritos sobre gente muriendo asesinados. Poco a poco mi mundo lleno de fantasías se iba acabando para poder ver la corrupta realidad y llena de torturas.

Niños y adolescente, hasta quizás de adultos a ancianos si quisieran los del capitolio, eran enviados a matarse como si fueran experimentos para ver quién era el más fuerte. Ellos los llamaban "Tributos". Una vez cuando poseía dieciséis años le pregunté sobre estos fenómenos y en ese momento, deseé no haber nacido con una naturaleza curiosa.

Mi madre suspiró rindiéndose ante mi pregunta y me acercó al objeto llamado televisor. Nunca me dejaba verlo porque, según ella, volvía mi mente más estúpida. Lo curioso es que ella lo veía de vez en cuando y contradecía sus palabras. Quizás quería que su cabeza fuera más tonta. Fue una de las cosas que nunca podría olvidar y que es difícil de contar…

–Rapunzel… Te he dicho varias veces que no sería bueno que lo veas. –Había puesto una mano sobre su frente aparentemente cansada de mi curiosidad. –Te he comprado los libros para que no quisieras verlo.

–Pero, madre… Lo que está escrito aquí no debe ser cierto. –Quería creer que así era, que todo era una mentira creada para vender copias. –Quiero comprobar si es cierto. No te molestaré más con ello luego, lo prometo.

Mi madre se rindió y encendió el televisor con un aparente bloque de plástico. Fue tocando varios botones y finalmente se acercó a mí para sentarme en el sillón. Estaba nerviosa, sentí como cada musculo de mi cuerpo se tensaba y mi mente se ponía en alerta tras ver imágenes moverse. Parecía poseer personas de pequeña altura dentro y hablaban para mí.

Ahí fue que lo vi, varios niños con armas en sus manos escondidos entre los arbustos y otros comiendo lo que encontraran. Uno de aparente quince años estaba buscando insectos por debajo de las rocas. Tomé mi libro con apuro y busqué entre las primeras páginas una cita que decía:

_"La delicadeza que te otorgan en las comidas en el inicio, desaparece y hasta las piedras te empezarán a tentar deliciosamente."_

Contuve el aire por unos segundos al ver una escena que ya predecía que iba a pasar. Dos jóvenes se iban acercando cautelosamente hacía el mismo niño que buscaba alimentarse. Quise cerrar los ojos cuando observaba como levantaban sus armas para atacarlo de la forma más sucia de todas, por su espalda. Pero no lo hice. Le habían cortado su cuello haciendo que en seguida cayera desplomado al suelo tratando de contener la sangre que salía de su herida. Su respiración era dificultosa y entrecortada. Con pocas fuerzas tomó un cuchillo que poseía bajo sus ropas, se incorporó para hacerle daño a uno de sus atacantes y lo logró pero murió al rato después.

Se me escapó un grito ahogado y trataba de reprimir mis lágrimas tras presenciar la muerte de esa criatura inocente. Agaché mi cabeza y mordí con fuerza para evitar gritar el enojo junto con la tristeza que me daba.

Escuchaba como el que había sido herido pedía ayuda a su compañero pero resultó que en vez de socorrerlo, terminó con su vida.

_"La amistad y el amor quedan en el vacio de tu corazón hacia el olvido. Los actos traicioneros te parecerán que lo experimentaste toda tu vida, será tu nueva guía."_

Los monstruos realmente existen pero supe que no eran de dientes afilados y garras sino de mente perversa y egoísta oculta tras un rasgo humano igual al mío.

Desde ese momento, a pesar de que era horrible seguí continuando mi lectura con los libros. No por placer sino porque deseaba encontrar el final feliz que anhelaba, pero jamás apareció.

A pesar de todo encontraba escenas de lealtad, honor e incluso amor. En que mientras podían, unos pocos se cuidaban los unos a los otros y se ayudaban entre sí. Aceptaban que la muerte se acercaba pero disfrutaban aunque sea momentos breves en que podían compartir sonrisas.

Fue un alivio saber que no todos eran bestias sin alma. Siempre me encontraba sola pintando o haciendo cualquier otra cosa sin motivo alguno en mi vida pero luego de acabar de leer esos libros, encontré mi objetivo. Querer ayudar a esos jóvenes con mi don inclusive si corría el riesgo de que me lastimaran.

Mi madre se opuso rotundamente y siempre terminaba con una bofetada cuando le insistía demasiado en el tema. A veces me dejaba moretones en mi cuerpo pero eso no hacía que me detuviera. Supe que si quería lograr mi cometido, tendría que escapar de la casa y para ello, espiaba a mi madre yendo al mundo exterior para traer alimentos y artículos necesarios para nuestra estadía. Había una puerta que daba acceso a una especie de piso que si lo pisabas, flotabas hacia arriba. Por supuesto esa puerta se encontraba cerrada con llave.

Un día logré burlar a Gothel tomando la llave, ya que se encontraba dormida en su habitación. Le había puesto unas pastillas para dormir en su jugo de naranja. Tomé mi mochila, cargada de alimentos y otras cosas, y mi abrigo. Pasé por la puerta y así subí ese piso flotante; para cuando presioné botones, sentí como me elevaba. Luego admiré el exterior por primera vez.

Me tomó un año decidirme para salir de mi hogar y aquí estaba. Fue difícil adaptarme al lugar, me encontraba perdida y sin orientación. La luz del sol que por primera vez sentía como su luz me iluminaba el cuerpo, ayudo a ver mejor las cosas y sentía que mis fuerzas se regeneraban. El entusiasmo no se apagó dentro de mí. Mi cabello largo me resultaba un estorbo la mayoría del tiempo.

Paseé por todos los caminos que me llegaban a mostrar más y más edificios con diferentes tamaños, colores y formas. La gente me miraba raro por mi cabello y mi ropa pero yo solo les sonreía cordialmente y les saludaba. No me importaba que pensaran mal de mí, yo no los conocía y no era común que me llevara por las primeras impresiones. Bueno, si lo hacía pero siempre tuve el presentimiento hacia alguien si era bueno o no.

La noche pareció reinar cada rincón y la oscuridad se asomaba en todas partes. La cantidad de gente que transitaba iba disminuyendo. Escuché risas espeluznantes acercándose pero cuando volteaba solo me encontraba con nada. Rogaba a la luna que me iluminara al igual que lo hizo el sol pero supe que no había remedio, no tenía un lugar donde dormir.

La voz se escuchó ahora a mis oídos en un leve susurro y pude sentir su respiración en mi nuca. Fue en aquel momento que pensé que todo se había perdido. No parecía ser un humano normal.

–Mira que linda niña tenemos aquí… Una perdida para ser más preciso. –El sujeto formó su mejor sonrisa. Una que me congeló del miedo hasta los huesos.

– ¡T-Tu! ¡Te conozco! –Di varios pasos hacia atrás y busqué algún lugar para esconderme o algo con que atacar. –Eres el monstruo que se hace llamar…

– ¡Oh si! El temido coco que está debajo de las camas…– Empezó a caminar alrededor de mi. Ya me temía lo peor. –Me gusta ser llamado así aunque mi nombre es Pitch Black.

Juntó sus manos mientras se reía. Había leído un libro cuando era niña sobre estos espíritus pero no me esperaba que fueran reales. A sus espaldas aparecieron sombras que comenzaban a tener rasgos horribles y, sin querer parar a sacarles una foto, salí corriendo como pude. Fui a un pequeño bosque y me oculté detrás de los arboles. Las bestias me seguían y no supe que hacer.

Deseé en ese momento un poco de ayuda, no me importaba de quien. Quienquiera que sea.

_"Canta"_

Una voz que escuche dentro de mi cabeza me decía que cantara. ¿Cantar? ¡¿En un momento así?! Estaba en medio de todos estos árboles, sola y con unos espectros que me buscaban. Sin mencionar la gran oscuridad que había y, ¿pensaba en cantar? ¡Momento! ¡Mi cabello!

Tomé aire y comencé a recitar las frases de mi canto. Las bestias estaban enfrente de mí y me habían encontrado. Justo mi cabello comenzó a brillar y la luz los hizo detener. Fue un alivio saber que así estaría a salvo pero ¡No podía cantar toda la vida!

Estaba a punto de terminar mi canción y supe que por más escudo que tuviera con mi cabello, iban a capturarme. Fue en aquel entonces que cerré los ojos y me despedí de mi misma llorando internamente por ni siquiera estar tan cerca de poder salvar a la gente dentro de los distritos.

Terminé mi canto y cuando no sentí nada, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un joven que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa. Era la primera persona que se me asomaba o al menos que me mirara así. Todos se veían como si fueran mejores y me ridiculizaban con la mirada pero esa persona, no.

–Veo que llegué justo a tiempo. –Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pude ver sus rasgos. Cabello blanco y de ojos celestes. Portaba una especie de vara en su mano y su ropa era cotidianamente normal, unos jeans negros con un buzo azul y unas zapatillas. Era delgado y alto, de pálida piel… Quizás con unos 17 años de edad. – ¿No sabes que no puedes salir a estas horas?

Tragué saliva y miré a mi alrededor. No había nada aunque si unos árboles completamente congelados. Relajé mis hombros y solté un suspiro de alivio. Fui salvada y al parecer por él.

–No, es mi primera vez que salgo al exterior y creo que me perdí. – ¿Creo? ¡Estaba absolutamente perdida! Formé una sonrisa pese a mi nerviosismo.

–Pues entonces será mejor que te lleve a mi casa. Una buena taza de chocolate caliente mientras me cuentas tu historia. ¿Qué opinas? –A pesar de que era un desconocido, supe que no era un peligro. Dudé por un momento su invitación pero luego recordé que no tenía adonde ir. Asentí y él empezó a andar. ¡Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarme con esos monstruos!

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar a un edificio. Él me había dicho que el departamento 6 se encontraba su casa. Yo sólo iba admirando cada rincón desde afuera hasta adentro del establecimiento. Tuve que agarrar todo mi cabello entre mis brazos para poder hacerme paso porque si no iba a quedar enredada y atascada con la puerta.

–Dime, ¿por qué en vez de sufrir con ese cabello no lo cortas? –Se reía mientras me ayudaba a recoger algunos mechones que no llegaba a sostener. Yo solo guardaba silencio, no me sentía a gusto aún. –Oh cierto… Es especial para ti seguro.

–Al menos no es blanco. Pareciera que tienes canas o algo parecido…–No lo decía en forma de insulto sino como defensa pero parece que él lo tomo como un chiste que soltó una carcajada.

–Lo sé. ¿Entonces eso no me hace especial también? –Sonreía mientras entrabamos a otro piso flotante. –Ojala entremos con tanto cabello en el ascensor.

Y por suerte, si pudimos. Estábamos apretados pero era suficiente. No podía evitar preguntarme cómo se llamaba. En todo el camino ni siquiera me había animado a preguntarle o presentarme al menos. Y como si me hubiese leído los pensamientos…

–Soy Jackson Overland Frost, pero me gustan que me llamen Jack. –Terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa de costado mientras salía del ascensor cuando abrió las puertas.

–Rapunzel. –Y sonreí saliendo del ascensor del piso llamado ascensor y comprobé que no me había atascado o algo. – ¿Por qué vives tan alto? ¿Te gustan las alturas?

Empezó a caminar hacia una puerta con la letra C mientras se reía en voz alta. Sacó unas llaves y cuando la abrió me cedió el paso para entrar mientras me decía "Ni te imaginas cuánto."

Jack resultó mi pase para el Distrito 11 y me ayudó en todo lo que pudo mientras estaba en el Capitolio. Él me había dicho que también estaba interesado en ayudar a las personas de ahí y por extraña razón le creí. ¡Oh vamos! Me brindó una casa cuando más lo necesitaba. No puedo decir que era extraño además fue mi primer amigo.

¡Casi me olvido! Cuando llegué al distrito, una humilde familia me acogió y yo ayudé en todo lo que pude en la casa. Los tales "agentes de la paz" nunca supieron de mí y comencé a cumplir mi sueño ayudando a las personas con heridas o enfermedades. Muchos me llamaron doctora, creo que se le llama así a alguien que cura. Pero lo que más adoraba era enseñar matemáticas a los niños. Ver sus sonrisas alegres llenas de vida, era lo más hermoso que tenía ahora.

* * *

**Nota de autor: ¡Y finalmente presenté a todos! Ahora solo resta esperar a que se conoscan. Quizas notaron que Rapunzel vive no en una torre sino en una casa bajo tierra. Quise hacerlo de esa manera porque tendría más sentido como escondite en Panem.**

**Las citas que puse son invento mio, no sacadas del libro.**

**He cambiado de categoría porque he decidido que habrá Jackunzel y Mericcup.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Antermaris, fuera.**

**Enredados y los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Jack**

**Capítulo 5**

Ya pasaron varias semanas con mi nueva condición. Los guardianes hicieron varios "ajustes" en el sistema sobre mí. Fue algo sencillo para ellos colarse sin que nadie los viera, obviamente porque ningún adulto de ahí creía en ellos, pero se complicaron un poco con las computadoras. ¡Hubiera dado todo para ver la cara de Conejo!

En fin, por lo demás que incluye ropa, casa y dinero lo tuve rápidamente. Ropa podía otorgármela Norte, Hada podía hacerlo con el dinero y bueno… La casa tuvimos que comprarla. No era algo grande ni pequeña, era justo del tamaño para mi gusto.

Norte al parecer se le ocurrió la idea de usarme como un símbolo. Incluso creó algo como un guión para una película; una que fue sobre nosotros pero con varias modificaciones para hacerla más emocionante. Yo me encargué de ser el "escritor" y luego el actor haciendo el papel que todos sospechan cual es. La verdad que la gente era muy crédula porque a simple vista era obvio que no tenía talento para escribir. Muy aburrido.

Me hice popular entre la gente y alguien poderoso en poco tiempo. Incluso mi cabello pareció marcar una tendencia de moda para algunos, que gracioso. Muchos de ellos, mayormente los ricos, usaban ropa extravagante y extraña. Era como volver a ver a la edad medieval con esos vestidos exagerados solo que con un entorno tecnológico y moderno.

A veces tenía que traer personas a casa y entablar una relación amistosa con ellos para saber más a fondo sobre los encargados de Los Juegos del Hambre. Unos bocadillos para acompañar las bebidas y les extraía toda la información que poseían. No me agradaba tanto porque al parecer con poco no les bastaba, siempre traían comida de más. A veces con ayuda de Hada, donaba dinero para los distritos; pero justamente luego me enteré por un contacto que sólo enviaban el dinero a los distritos 1, 2, 3 y 4. Los demás que se los llevara el diablo, según sus palabras.

Me resultó lo más desagradable del mundo escuchar varias veces comentarios así. Y luego esos mismos se preguntaban por qué sus casas estaban congeladas completamente…

Varias oportunidades, muchas mujeres con una clara poca dignidad por ellas mismas se abalanzaron sobre mí para justamente "eso". Algunas casadas, otras solteras, otras comprometidas… eran muchas las opciones para mí. ¡Hey, que no acepté ninguna! Me refiero a que siempre había alguien diferente interesado en mí físico pero las rechacé rotundamente.

En ocasiones, algún niño que encontraba perdido por las calles le ayudaba a encontrar a sus padres. Si era necesario, les hacía dormir en mi casa y de paso, jugábamos con la nieve para entretenernos.

Mis obligaciones con el invierno tampoco dejaron de hacerse pero sólo podía desde los aires, por las noches o en lugares deshabitados pero no era mucho lo que podía hacer a comparación con antes. Ahora que todos me pueden ver, no sería un hermoso guardián bien recibido sino un extraterrestre con intensión de congelar a todos o eso es lo que dijeron en la televisión. Cuando me aburro suelo hacer bromas en relación a eso. A lo que iba es que el invierno dejó en teoría de existir temporalmente y los tales pronosticadores dicen que es por los rayos solares bla bla bla… etcétera etcétera.

Hubo situaciones en que debía ir a detener las sombras de Pitch. Bueno, casi todas las noches lo hago. Y si bien no una gran cantidad de personas lo conocen, sigue siendo un dolor de cabeza. Debo admitir que pelear con él, me volvía a sentirme yo sin miedo a usar mis poderes pero hubo una vez…

Era la segunda vez en la noche que volvía a colocar nieve por los tejados de los edificios. Renovarlos de cierta nieve no hacía daño a nadie hasta que el hombre de la Luna me hablo. Sí, luego de tanto tiempo para adaptarme y me volvía a hablar.

"Hacia el parque irás, para mantener a salvo la luz de la oscuridad." Eso me había dicho y aunque toda la frase no entendí, me dirigí al parque. Cada vez que avanzaba, escuchaba más fuerte una melodía. Una hermosa melodía para ser sincero y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver una luz entre los árboles.

Juré que casi se me cae la mandíbula al ver a una chica con su cabello iluminando pero viendo a esas sombras, no tenía tiempo que perder para sorprenderme. Tomé mi cetro y lancé varios ataques que terminaron congelando a uno de ellos. Otro había dado en unos árboles, dejándolo como si fuera en realidad una figura de hielo recién moldeada y con una manta de nieve sobre las puntas de las hojas. Me giré para ver dónde estaba la otra sombra y se encontraba justo cerca de la chica. Le apunté con mi cetro, sonreí de costado y en un segundo, la sombra desapareció. Me estaba reservando una risa para mi mismo pero me contuve. Esas cosas resultaban tener miedo también.

Ya habiendo terminado con esas sombras, me acerqué caminando despacio a la chica mientras apoyaba mi cetro en mi hombro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con los brazos rodeándose a sí misma. Pude notar el miedo así que decidí mejor tomar mis distancias. Me detuve a unos 3 pasos de ella.

De a poco fue abriendo sus parpados revelando unos ojos verdes. No es que no haya visto antes pero a ella le quedaba bien junto con su cabello. Su cabello… ¡¿Tan largo?! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?! Vi que brillaba pero ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de ver la longitud. Bueno, luego tendría tiempo de preguntar. Ella estaba ahí asustada y lo que menos le convendría era provocarle más miedo.

Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, levantó una ceja. Estoy seguro que se estaba preguntando qué había pasado por los arboles congelados y bueno, las sombras. Luego logró percatarse de mi presencia. Hice algunos chistes para bajar la tensión en el ambiente y, por extraño que me haya parecido, esa chica me dijo que era la primera vez que salía. Seguro era un decir.

Le invité a mi casa cuando me mencionó que estaba perdida y aunque se haya tomado unos segundos para pensarlo, accedió. Se me formó una sonrisa en mi rostro y caminé energéticamente hacia el departamento. No iría a arruinar todo mostrándome quien era realmente con mis poderes. Suficiente para ella con las sombras de Pitch por ahora.

Habíamos hablado y enseguida pude saber la personalidad inocente que tenía. Era como si fuera una niña vulnerable y bastante astuta por cierto, cada vez que preguntaba algo sobre su cabello sabía cómo cambiar el tema a otro con comentarios sobre el mío.

Cuando entró a la casa, no me esperaba que se asombrara tanto por la vista que daban las ventanas. Estaba empezando a tomar en serio lo que dijo sobre su primera salida al exterior.

Fui a por unas tasas y le dije que se sintiera como en su casa. Ella se sentó en el sofá mirando todo con curiosidad. Desde que me volví "humano", volví a los viejos hábitos de comer, ir al baño y dormir. Me sentía con más vida que nunca.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Casi vuelco una taza del susto. Normalmente era yo quien asustaba a los demás pero me había agarrado con la guardia baja. Ella intentó ayudarme a agarrar la tasa por si se me caía.

–No, está bien. Ya he terminado de prepararlo de todos modos – Le entregué su chocolatada mientras que yo agarraba la mía. Creo que ni me tomé la molestia de esperar un poco para acomodarme en la sala de estar que empecé a darle unos sorbos a mi bebida. –Y dime, ¿qué hacías o planeabas hacer para terminar perdida en la ciudad?

Vi como se mordía el labio inferior dudando si decirme o no sus planes con la mirada fija en su chocolate. Soltó un suspiro y me miró un tanto asustada. Levanté una ceja ante lo inesperado mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

–Estaba por ir a los distritos y ayudarlos. –Mal momento para dar el sorbo porque casi me ahogué con lo que dijo. Empecé a toser tratando de recuperar el aire. Ella se acercó para saber si estaba bien, demasiado cerca. Yo levanté una de mis manos para que me diera tiempo.

–Creo que escuché mal… ¿Dijiste ayudar a los Distritos? –Pregunté mientras daba un paso a un costado para poner un espacio entre ambos.

Agarró un poco de su cabello y empezó a jugar con él. Asintió y se tomó un tiempo en pensar correctamente sus palabras. Yo estaba ahí con los ojos abiertos a la par, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo viniendo de alguien del Capitolio.

–Verás… No espero que lo entiendas pero he leído un libro sobre sus condiciones de vida y todo aquello sobre los Juegos del Hambre– De un momento a otro, su rostro se formó serio y dejo su cabello de lado. – ¡Y lo que hacen con ellos, es cruel e inhumano! ¡Quiero ayudarlos!

Tardé un minuto para procesar lo que dijo. Sinceramente, la primera persona que dijera sobre ayudar a la gente. Una meta muy idealista seguro viniendo de alguien que no conoce como es el mundo aparte del Capitolio. Dejé mi tasa en la mesa de la cocina y me recosté en ella con los brazos cruzados.

–Un lindo gesto de alguien que es del Capitolio, sin lugar a dudas– Sé que por el tono que lo dije era frio y serio pero necesitaba estar seguro. –Pero, ¿cómo podría una chica de tu edad ayudar a los Distritos? Apenas sabes donde estas parada.

Como si le hubiese tocado un nervio, frunció las cejas y me miró como si fuera una amenaza. No aflojé mi postura. Sus ojos se posaron por un rato en su cabello y luego en mí.

–Lo siento pero el cómo lo haga no puedo revelarlo, Jack –Dio un sorbo de su chocolate como tratando de calmar su enojo. –Pero cree en mí cuando digo que puedo ser de utilidad. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a entrar?

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se inició un debate interno. ¿Creer en que puede ser de utilidad? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo con un cabello tan largo que…? Y de repente quise golpear mi frente con mi mano. Me olvidé que hace un momento atrás había visto su cabello brillar. Además, ella había confiado en él siguiéndole hasta acá.

Suspiré y pasé una mano por mis cabellos. ¿En qué lio me metió el Hombre de la Luna?

–Muy bien, te creo– Ella sonrió energéticamente. –Seguro esperas de mí que te ayude a entrar pero por el momento, será mejor que te ponga al tanto de todo como es realmente. Quizás deberíamos ponernos cómodos.

Y ahí fue que nos sentamos en el sillón, hablando sobre todo. Ella me explicó lo que sabía sobre los Juegos del Hambre leído en un libro. Me facilitó un poco las cosas para mí. Le comenté que tenía suerte de que me haya encontrado a mí para pedir ayuda referente a eso porque otra persona la hubiera tomado como traidora e incluso desertar del Capitolio. Tal vez aproveché para decirlo en forma de chiste pero también iba en serio.

– ¿Así que pude haber sido exiliada? Creo que sería una buena idea para mí entrando de esa manera –Yo cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

–Eso sólo haría peor tu situación. Entrarías en la posible lista para Los Juegos del Hambre y te mantendrían vigilada todo el tiempo. Sea lo que sea que vayas a hacer, tiene que ser sigilosamente – Me recosté contra el respaldo mientras sonreí de costado. –Aunque no fue una mala idea, Punzie.

– ¿Punzie? –Ella levantó una ceja. Solté una pequeña risa.

–Rapunzel es un nombre bastante largo para andar diciéndolo todo el rato– Antes de que lo tomara como una ofensa, quise aclararlo. –Sería mejor si te apodara Punzie. ¿No te gusta?

– ¡Oh! No, no es eso. Sólo que es la primera vez que me ponen un apodo– Como si se le viniera algo a la mente, ella levantó un dedo de su mano. –Bueno, a parte de mi madre.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro pero por suerte pude escucharla. Nuevamente se me vinieron más preguntas sobre su vida. Demasiadas como para dejarlas pasar.

– ¿Acaso no tienes amigos o eres del tipo de querer andar sola? – Supe enseguida que la segunda opción era imposible. A simple vista se le podía ver que ella no era del tipo anti-social.

–Bueno… La verdad es que es la primera vez que salgo de mi hogar– Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco. ¿Nunca había salido?

–Entonces supongo que vives aislada de todo, ¿no?– Ella asintió. –Bueno, eso explica por qué te perdiste y no sabes mucho sobre la realidad.

Como si le hubiera dicho algo ofensivo, su rostro se volvió triste y perdido en sus piernas. Tenía ganas de saber más acerca de cómo era su estilo de vida pero supe que tenía que detenerme. Vi a mi cetro recostado sobre la pared y una idea se me vino a la mente.

– ¿Alguna vez has querido jugar con la nieve dentro de tu casa, Punzie? – Ella alzó la mirada intrigada. Formé una sonrisa de costado. –Creo que sería bueno si me presentara como corresponde.

Cuando le mostré mis poderes, creí que se asustaría pero en vez de eso empezó a reír entusiasmada. Intentó agarrar cuantos copos de nieves pudiera con sus manos y luego a saltar por todos lados. Era como si ver a una niña descubriendo algo nuevo. Nada como hubiese esperado, eso se los aseguro.

Pasando las horas, Rapunzel se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Pero cuando se despertó, amanecimos con pura diversión. Habíamos patinado en el salón, creado muñecos de nieve hasta incluso una guerra de nieve. Todo nuevo para ella, según sus palabras. Además, había descubierto que sabía cocinar perfectamente variedades de comidas, le gustaba bailar y pintar… entre otras cosas. No quiero ponerme a enumerar todo lo que sabía hacer.

Otra cosa que no quería hacer era ayudarla a entrar a los Distritos. La imagen que tiene ahora mismo es… muy buena, demasiado como para que pueda quebrarse fácilmente.

Rapunzel había protestado, casi me golpea con una sartén y aún así siguió con su ideal. Es muy testaruda si me permiten decir. Luego no me había hablado aproximadamente por 30 minutos y cuando lo hizo, fue para decirme algo que me congeló todo el cuerpo.

–Jack, he decidido entrar al Distrito 11– Sus ojos mostraban determinación. –Gracias por todo y… Buena suerte.

Se volvió mi turno de protestar pero no hubo caso. Ya tenía preparada sus cosas y estaba por salir del departamento. Hombre de la Luna me dijo que la protegiera pero, ¿cómo si se quería meter justo en los peores distritos?

–Punzie, admiro tu valor pero… ¿Cómo harás para llegar ahí? – Ella paró en seco y se puso rígida. No lo había pensado. Gruñó mientras se golpeaba la frente y luego agachaba el rostro, decepcionada. Esa chica no tenía remedio…

Tomé mi cetro y caminé a ella mientras en silencio. Me rendí. Su decisión ya estaba hecha y no era nadie para impedirlo así que antes de que notara mi presencia tan cerca de ella, la tomé por la cintura y salimos volando por la ventana. Reí a lo largo del camino junto con el grito de Rapunzel hacia el Distrito 11.

Estando cerca, volé alto para evitar miradas de algún agente de la paz. Cuando vi un punto ciego, aterrizamos en tierra firme.

Fue una despedida incomoda al principio pero todo terminó bien, nada que unos cuantos chistes y otras cosas más no pudieran arreglarlo. Claro que antes de irme me aseguré que tuviera un lugar donde vivir y estuviera bien.

Y esa vez fue la última vez que había visto a esa chica con extraños cabellos largos que brillaban. No porque quisiera sino porque para mi desgracia al regresar, descubrí que había un agente de la paz que me reconoció y había alarmado al Capitolio. Y no tardó mucho en que me exiliaran al Distrito 12.

* * *

**NA: Y Antermaris volvió! Lamento la demora, muchos estudios y eso...**

**El siguiente capítulo se volverá algo trágico. Incluso se me han escapado algunas lágrimas mientras lo escribía.**

**Oh! Algo más, he estado dibujando ultimamente sobre Big Four así que los invito a ver si quieren.**

**Busquen por : antermaris30 . tumblr .com**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Antermaris, fuera!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Merida**

**Capitulo 6**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo incluye muerte y tristeza.**

Estaba comiendo un poco de carne de lagarto dentro de la cueva junto con los caballos. Había pasado horas durmiendo hasta tarde tranquila, sin que nadie me molestara.

Angus y su compañera estaban ahí, sin hacer nada más que estar parados o sentados por lo que cuando terminé de comer, decidí sacarlos a pasear.

Los dos salieron corriendo, como si esperaban ansiosos a que me diera cuenta de que era justo lo que querían. No pude evitar reírme mientras trataba de caminar en la espesa nieve. Llevaba mi arco y mis flechas por si acaso.

Todo era blanco, lo único que se salvaba de ese color eran los troncos de los árboles y el cielo. Este día no habría tormenta, rogaba porque así fuera. El ganado era protegido en días de tormentas, siempre vigilando por si ninguna fuera a morir congelada o se alejara de la manada. Uno que se apartara, era perderla para que alguien la robara para comerse y así complicar la entrega al Capitolio. Muchos se enfermaban en estos climas y morían. La comida escasea y es difícil mantener el calor en nuestros hogares. Quizás es por eso que nos dejaban ir más allá de los límites electrificados.

Todo lo que se tratase del Capitolio, era tan obvio como al mismo tiempo un misterio. Y con un poco de suerte, podría manejar sobrevivir a todo esto sin tener problemas con los agentes de la paz. Quizás conocer a alguien, tener una familia, dedicarme al ganado junto a mi madre… Vivir como una esclava. Apreté mis puños con fuerza y golpeé la corteza de un árbol.

–Jamás… ¡Jamás dominarán mi espíritu! –Grité sabiendo que nadie me escucharía.

Siempre supe que mi actitud era diferente a la que querría mi madre. A veces trataba de fingir que podía vivir así, negar mi existente enojo y tratar de seguir adelante, pero nunca lo lograba. Esto está mal, esto no debería ser llamado vida. Era tortura.

Tomé una de mis flechas y use a un árbol lejos de mí, que tenía dibujado un blanco hecho por mi daga. Disparé y di en el centro. Continué lanzando flechas a varios lugares marcados hasta que se me acabaron. Todos fueron dados en el centro.

Sonreí por un segundo ante otra ronda excelente de mis tiros, pero luego me fastidié. Ahora tendría que buscar todas sus flechas de nuevo. Algunas estaban en lo alto de los arboles por lo que tenía que escalar. La nieve dificultaba todo y siempre caía porque mis manos resbalaban al agarrarse de zonas congeladas. Por suerte, también usaba la nieve como amortiguador cuando eso pasaba.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando logré juntarlas todas. Busqué a los caballos pero no encontraba señal de ellos. Puse dos manos en mi boca y los llamé. No hubo respuesta.

– ¡Angus! ¡Erskina! – Grité sus nombres mientras corría hacia el norte. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse temiendo lo peor.

La respiración me costaba. El miedo surgió para apoderarse de mí. No quería que eso sucediera… No lo que temía. Con el arco en mano, me mantuve alerta por si alguien más estaba en la zona. Todos mis sentidos estaban despiertos a la espera de alguna sorpresa. Y apareció algo increíble.

Una pequeña luz o llama azul que parecía emitir algo incomprendible con su voz. Recordé enseguida las historias de mi madre. Las luces que te llevarían a tu destino.

Mis ojos se fijaron al suelo para encontrar algunas huellas. Las huellas pertenecientes a un caballo. Sin dudar, corrí siguiendo el sendero pero me detuve escuchar lo que parecía un rechinido.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol y asomé mi cabeza para observar con cuidado. Maldije para mí misma cuando pude notar que eran algunos de los hombres de ayer. No sé porque pero era mucha coincidencia que se trataran únicamente de quienes no habían dudado de matarme. Seguro los otros decidieron dejar la caza por mi cabeza. Pude ver a Erskina junto a ellos pero no a Angus.

Con los ojos traté de localizarlo pero era difícil cuando me tapaban la vista dos hombres. Y como si me leyeran el pensamiento, esos se apartaron dejándome espacio para ver algo en el suelo. Llevé una mano rápidamente a mi boca para evitar gritar cuando supe que era.

El cuerpo de Angus estaba ahí en el suelo, sin vida.

Mis ojos empezaban a picarme, sentía como la primera lágrima corría por mis mejillas. Mi fiel amigo yacía ahí por mi culpa. Todo porque me distraje por un momento. Las manos me temblaban y mi sangre hervía por mis venas.

Sólo recuerdo que agarré con fuerza el arco y luego, todo se volvió en blanco. Para cuando recobré la consciencia, me encontraba entre medio de todas las personas muertas y Erskina respirando a mi hombro. Yo los maté a todos.

Si alguna vez les dije que odiaba más que nada en todo el mundo al Capitolio, olvídenlo. Había encontrado algo peor… Yo misma.

Había llorado por unas horas desenfrenadamente, sólo con el consuelo de un caballo a mi lado. Lo que había hecho era imperdonable. Querer matar a un agente de la paz era una cosa, pero el haber matado a mi propia gente de Distrito…

Me llevó toda la mañana preparar sus tumbas y orar por sus espíritus pero quien más se gano mis lagrimas fue Angus. Querido amigo y fiel, siempre tan miedoso en cuando había mucha oscuridad. Erskina se acercó a mí, como queriendo decirme que comprendía mi perdida. Acaricié su lomo y la llevé hacia el refugio con el silencio reinando a cada momento.

Desde lo ocurrido, no me despegué del caballo ni un solo centímetro. Siempre con el ojo puesto en ella, cuidando su futuro bebe. Mis flechas y mi arco hubieran pasado al olvido de no ser que debía usarlas para cuidar a un posible intruso. Erskina era lo único que me quedaba del recuerdo de Angus.

Suponiendo que había eliminado a los que podrían delatarme. Decidí juntar todo el alimento posible para el caballo e irme a casa. Debía comer algo también pero no tenía apetito.

Cerrando la cueva y cubriéndola de nieve, caminé hacia mi distrito. Mi supuesto amado hogar.

Todo era silencio, la gente a medio día deben estar almorzando. Si tenían para comer. Por las calles, veía a niños sentados en el suelo con ojos vacíos. Sin esperanzas. Maldije al darme cuenta de que debí traer alimento al menos para darles a ellos. Quería mejorar esta horrible imagen de vida que teníamos.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, tomé un poco de aire y entré. Toda mi familia estaba reunida para comer un pedazo de conejo para cada uno. Había otras carnes sobre la mesa por lo que seguro fue mi padre a cazar. Extraño si me lo preguntan porque no me topé con él en ningún momento.

Decidí pasar de largo y caminar a mi habitación. No hice contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

Arrojé mis botas al suelo, mi abrigo sobre una silla y me tiré directo a la cama. No era cómoda pero era mejor que dormir en el suelo. Cerré los ojos con ansias de querer olvidar todo por un momento y descansar pero escuché pasos viniendo hacia mí. Era mi madre.

–Merida… ¿Qué pasó? – Sentí como se sentó en mi cama. Yo seguía sin querer hablar– ¿Fue algo demasiado malo?

La imagen de Angus muerto en el suelo se me vino a la mente y no aguantando más, me incorporé para abrazar a mi madre. Ella acariciaba mis cabellos y las lágrimas surgieron de mis ojos de nuevo.

Mi padre apareció junto con mis hermanos para verme. Entre sollozos les conté lo que sucedió. Ninguno dijo nada y todos nos encontramos en un abrazo. Pese al infierno del que vivíamos para sobrevivir, aún había amor. Y por ellos, pude dormirme con absoluta paz.

…

Al sentir que mi cansancio se había ido, abrí mis ojos lentamente; pude ver a mi madre abriendo mi closet. Ella sonreía, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro y a veces soltaba pequeñas risas. Seguro recordaba mi infancia con mis pocas ropas de bebé que ella me obligaba a guardar. Luego, su rostro estaba triste y podía adivinar que era lo que le llamaba su atención. Mi vestido de gala para la elección de tributos.

Me quedé inmóvil, fingiendo estar dormida. Deseaba evitar ese momento en que nos debíamos probar los vestidos y todos los sentimientos que venían con ello.

Mi madre soltó algunas lágrimas y cerró el closet. Con silencio pero con una clara prisa, salió de mi habitación. Hace unos años, le había tocado a un chico que era amigo de la familia y desde el principio al final, rezábamos para que saliera con vida. Todo terminó al contrario.

El sentimiento de la familia llegó a tocarnos a la nuestra, y esa fue, la primera vez que sentimos cerca el sufrimiento que traían los Juegos del Hambre.

Me levanté en silencio y fui a la cocina, tomé un trozo de pan y caminé de nuevo para mi cuarto. Era una casa pequeña así que llegué en segundos pero escuché voces en la puerta de al lado. Me detuve y apoyé mi oreja para escuchar detenidamente.

–Fergur, no podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir así –Reconocí la voz de mi madre–.Tener que aparentar que estoy bien, querer demostrar esto como una vida para seguir adelante.

–Te entiendo, Elinor– La voz de mi padre se escuchaba apenas pero podía entender lo que decía–. Hace dos días me encontré con unos hombres, dialogaron conmigo para que los siguiera fuera de aquí.

– ¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible, no podemos escapar de aquí.

–Al parecer ellos sí, o eso decían– Me sorprendí por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Podían huir? –. No pensaba arriesgar a nuestra familia por una simple suposición. Ni siquiera a nuestro distrito.

–Lo sé Fergus, lo entiendo y has hecho una buena elección. Si nos atrapaban, no solamente estaríamos muertos nosotros sino toda la gente como paso con el distrito 13.

El distrito 13 fue bombardeado por revelarse al Capitolio. Se dice que toda la gente era incontrolable y no toleraron más su comportamiento. Algunos otros rumores dicen que hubo gente que escapó y andan sin rumbo por las afueras, otros que nadie sobrevivió y por eso sus espíritus se podían escuchar por los bosques.

Ya creyendo escuchar demasiado, me alejé y continué el día encerrada en mi habitación. Solo quedaba mirando el techo, imaginando libertad.

…

El gran y menos esperado día llegó. La Cosecha para los Juegos del Hambre era en unas horas. Todos debían estar presentes con ropa formal. El que mi madre le hacía llorar cada vez que lo veía en mi ausencia.

Me puse el vestido con ayuda de mi madre. No mencionó una palabra hasta después de terminar. Me miré al espejo y pude ver a otra yo. Una que mostraba no pasar hambre ni torturas. Mi cabello iba desparramado como siempre en desorden en mi espalda y por encima de mis hombros. "_Estas hermosa, hija." _Me mencionaba mientras yo estaba perdida en mi aspecto.

–Por suerte, sólo lo tengo que usarlo un rato cada año para que me veas como una princesa– Bromeé para aliviar el ambiente.

Ella sonrió y luego, junto con mis hermanos, nos fuimos a el lugar designado para la formación. Los trillizos iban haciendo locuras a cada momento, por lo que no pude evitar reírme en el trayecto.

Para presentarnos en la lista nos debían extraer sangre. Un poco pero suficiente para que todos nuestros datos aparecieran. Para mi desgracia, tuve que hacerlo yo sola en otro lado porque estaba dentro de la edad para el sorteo. Por un lado era traumante pero me relajaba saber que ninguno de mis tres hermanos estaba conmigo.

Veía como estaban las formaciones, en filas de menor a mayor, tanto en edad como en altura. A mi lado tenía a un niño de 12 años, con una sonrisa impecable que iba dirigida a mí.

–Tu cabello es muy rebelde, ¿verdad? – Yo sonreí ante la inocencia que me estaba dando. Cuando iba a responderle, la promotora apareció para dar el anuncio más odiado por todos.

– ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Como todos sabrán, estoy aquí presente para anunciarles que los honrados Juegos del Hambre se iniciarán nuevamente este año como es, fue y será siempre! –Rodé mis ojos con cada palabra que decía.

La promotora era una mujer muy elegante, con un vestido rojo de seda que al ser alumbrado un poco por el sol se podía ver como si fuera brillo lo que tuviera a su alrededor. Su túnica negra la cubría Su cabello negro era llamativo, tenía rulos por todos lados y con gran volumen. No como el mío por suerte.

Parecía hablar con tanta autoridad, pisoteándonos con la mirada, algo que era común para las personas del Capitolio. Era patético que quisiera hablar de este evento de la muerte como si fuera algo de tener plena bendición por ello. Miré para todos lados, a cualquier cosa que no sea esa mujer, ignorando por completo su discurso hipócrita.

– ¡Y como siempre es debido, por acto de puros modales, se elegirá al tributo mujer primero! –Ahora tenía la atención de todos.

Se alejó del micrófono y se acomodó su túnica. Pude ver que sonreía, una sonrisa de pura maldad.

Aquellas mujeres cuyos nombres estaban en esa urna tenían la vista fija hacia el escenario, incluyéndome. Sentí mis manos temblar poco a poco cuando la mujer daba cada paso. Empecé a sudar y a maldecir en mi interior, esa promotora perdía el tiempo jugando con nuestros nombres. Nombres que si llegaba a salir el tuyo podía maldecir tu vida para siempre.

Me asusté por un momento cuando sentí el tacto de alguien al agarrar mi mano. Miré hacia un costado, era ese mismo niño que elogió mi cabello. Tenía todavía una sonrisa en el rostro, queriendo tranquilizarme.

Era una escena tan triste. Pese a que ese niño también podían elegirlo, estaba tan despreocupado por si mismo que lo hacía por mí. Agarré su mano también para devolver de paso, una sonrisa. Me sentía tranquila, las posibilidades de que salieran nuestros nombres era de cien a uno.

Devolví mi mirada hacia el escenario con una confianza que nunca pensé sacar para estas cosas. No lo tomen como que nunca la tengo, simplemente que ya no era como antes cuando eligieron a alguien tan cercano a mi familia hace unos años atrás.

Por fin, la mujer sacó un nombre… El nombre. Las mujeres estaban a la expectativa, con el miedo reflejado en sus caras. Me sentí como una loca siendo la única que sonreía.

Pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho cuando después que esa promotora se haya acercado al micrófono para decir…

– ¡Merida DumBroch!

…mi propio nombre.

Mi mente no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar y el silencio que había no ayudaba mucho. Hasta la sonrisa del niño había desaparecido. Pudo darse cuenta que era yo. No quería imaginar cómo estaba mi familia.

– ¿Dónde está mi querido tributo femenino? Acércate al escenario.

Estaba segura que las cámaras estaban fijas en mí. Lo sentía y antes de que los agentes de la paz me obligaran a caminar, tragué aire y me enderecé. El juego acaba de empezar.

– ¡Aquí estoy! –El asombro de todos fue indiscutible cuando me escucharon gritar con fervor, incluso hasta un grito que supe de quien era– ¡Yo, Merida DumBroch, acepto mi puesto!

Caminé hacia el escenario, hacia mi destino, con pasos seguros de sí mismos y con la frente en alto. El mensaje oculto era claro para mi familia, "_no se metan"_.

El resto… Fue puro silencio y yo, iba a participar en los Juegos del Hambre.

**NA: Y... Merida ya es un tributo para los juegos del hambre. Me puse triste en este capítulo mientras lo escribía. Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Antermaris fuera!**


End file.
